


Beach Blizzard

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Frozen (2013), Little Witch Academia, Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, RWBY, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: A blizzard at a crossover hotel.





	Beach Blizzard

This had to be some kind of joke. The tropical resort was experiencing a blizzard. It was so bizarre to see snow on palm trees, tikis, the beach and wort of all the outdoor party venue. There where disappointed guests from far and wide.  
  
Ruby and most of her team were saying in a nice room on the third floor with two bedrooms "Well, at least you have fur." Ruby scoffed looking to her girlfriend like most of the guests she was dressed for the weather they expected not the weather they had in a cute little red sundress.  
  
"Well, my tail isn't going to do me much good." Weiss was in her normal clothing stroking her snow leopard tail. She looked to Yang who was getting out the Kotatsu Never before has Ruby been so glad that they were so popular around here despite being totally unnecessary. Penny was still recharging she had to much fun last night. Blake wasn't in the room she dissed to join Pyrrha in finding food for everyone.  
   
"You holing up okay Pyrrha?" Black asked on the elevator going down. She has Yang's jacket on it wasn't helping much. Blakes cat ears were pinned down she was so annoyed.    
  
"I'm dead," Pyrrha replied as if blake needed to be reminded. "But the cold isn't bothering me so much." Despite the strange weather, she was wearing a cute dress it was white wich somehow went well with the pale green of her zombie flesh. "It's bothering Ren but Nora is taking it well."  
  
The elevator stopped, two more guests got on Lana and Mallow from Alola, they had safety gear that made them look like power rangers on. Followed by one of the maids of the hotel.  
  
"Ohh hello," Mallow said to the undead girl. "You must be Pyrrha."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Pyrra said, "How are you liking staying here."  
  
Lana looked like she had a few opinions to share but she was stopped with a kiss from Mallow. The maid then spoke up "It's been a nightmare for the hotel every blanket we got has been asked for most of the towels but the three  Arachne we have on staff and the five weresheep are making more.  
  
Blake was about to ask for more detail but they reached the lobby and the doors opened. It was madness down there. Ash, Misty, Brock and Pike Queen Lucy where huddled around Brok's Magcargo. Princess Peach was desperately digging in her bag of powerups. There was a big line for hot oatmeal, eggs, and sausages including Kim Possible, Stevonnie, The human counterparts to Twilight Sparkle and her friends and Gwen Stacey. Akko Kagri was trying to lift spirits with a magic act but nobody was interested and a window was broken two maids were fixing it. So many unhappy faces so much complaining and chattering about what could have caused a snow storm. Nobody was dressed for a snowstorm.  
  
Deila Ketchum emerged from the kitchen with pots of coffee and cocoa, followed by a large green Orc maid with a load of breakfast sandwiches.  
  
"Brok why aren't you helping in the kitchen?" Mallow asked.  
  
"Too many cooks, I got pushed out." He repelled he then pointed at the orc "Esppacly with her."   
  
Peach looked up from her bag for a moment. "At least nobody staying here is cold-blooded."  
  
One of the maids responded, "Actually Link and his Zora girlfriends are hold up in the penthouse along with Zelda and a few Gerudo.  
  
Peach finally found a fire flower and clenched it to her becoming fire peach, she then brought out four double cherries so there where five of her. "There this should help." The peaches said in unison before fanning out to help out how they could.  
  
Blake and Pyrrha didn't want to stick around downstairs they got enough sandwiches and coffee for everybody and turned to leave but as they reached the elevator everything went quiet. They turned to see that everyone was staring daggers at who just came out of the downstairs princess suite.  
  
Elsa and Anna looked like they just woke up into a nightmare. The two looked confused. "What's going on?" Anna asked.

**Author's Note:**

> April Fools.
> 
> I celebrate by writing a bonkers fan fic.


End file.
